Blue Beetle 2006 Young Justice: True Blue
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Blue Beetle, AKA Jaime Reyes, has many secrets. He has fought the Reach before, he has had the Scarab for a while and he is from a different Universe. Rated T... Also On my AO3 Account: SilverBeetle
1. Part 1

**Part 1- **

Blue Beetle coughed and gagged, his weight was taken by his knees and hands. His Scarab ran diagnostics on his systems and reported that his Host consumed too much smoke. Jaime shifted so that he was sitting on his knees and he used his hand to grab onto the wall to help himself up.

"Scarab, where are we?" the Hispanic asked, limping out from behind the building.

{Location Unknown}

"That's not good" Jaime groaned, he pushed the metal back and shivered as cold wind hit his skin.

The boy wrapped his arms around himself as he walked by the street, trying to find a sign to tell him where he was. He found one near the edge of the town.

It said:

_Welcome to Bludhaven _

Jaime blinked twice, "Bludhaven isn't too far from El Paso, right?"

{It will take seventeen hours by flight to get to Mexico, El Paso}

Jaime nodded and reactivated his armour before taking off.

* * *

A figure smirked when the alert of an activated Scarab sounded. Long, green fingers typed on the counsel. He pulled up where the Scarab was, on Planet 3 in the Yucatan Peninsula. His eyes lit up in greed.

* * *

Jaime landed near his house; he deactivated the armour and headed home. Once he got there, the Hispanic knocked.

Movement sounded from inside and the door opened. Milagro's brown eyes peeked out at him and she screamed, just like she did when he disappeared for a year. Jaime took a startled step back, his eyes wide.

More footsteps sounded and Alberto and Bianca opened the door wider. Milagro hugged their mother. Both parents looked like they've seen a ghost.

"J-Jaime?" his mother asked, unsurely.

"Yeah" Jaime whispered, "I'm not sure how long I've been gone"

The adults of his family shared a look while Milagro continued to stare at him.

"Y-you've been gone two years" Alberto finally got out.

Jaime stared in shock.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2- **

_-One Month Later- December 1 _

The El Paso hero found out he was not in his dimension when he surfed the web, yes, you've read correctly. He didn't find out by making a fool out of himself, he found out via the internet. Now, he decided to be this Dimensions (universes) Blue Beetle. He also found out that this Universe Jaime Reyes was kidnapped for no ransom, later everyone gave up looking; all believing him to be dead. Maybe he is.

Jaime tried to fit into this Reyes family curriculum but it was hard, almost harder than being Blue Beetle. Especially with the guilt of them thinking he's their Jaime.

Right now, Blue Beetle defeated another major villain before they could make their presence known. He landed and coughed softly. According to the Scarab, his body was adapting with the new sound wavelength things, making him experience cold-like symptoms. He was fine with that.

He flew home- no, not home—to the other him's home, and landed in his room before deactivating the armour.

"Khaji, how long can I sleep?"

{an hour}

Jaime decided it wasn't worth it and did the rest of his homework instead. An hour later, the Latino turned off his alarm and changed into day clothing (A white T-shirt, a pair of jeans and a grey hoodie).

* * *

Jaime headed to Rio Grande High School and was about to enter it when a feminine voice called to him.

"Blue Beetle?"

Jaime turned, humming slightly before he could stop himself. He then winced, realizing his mistake.

"Mierda" he murmured before shaking his head when Khaji Da told him to eliminate her.

"We-" the gold-haired girl said, trying to calm him down.

"I don't care, I am not dealing with this this early, come back when there is a threat you need my help with and I'll help" Jaime stated before turning, only to jump back.

A man, around 19 years of age, stood there.

"Look Jaime" the man said, raising his hands in a sign of peace, "we just came here to talk"

Jaime narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "I was taught not to-"

Jaime tilted his head right when Khaji Da chattered about an alien space craft in Earth's Atmosphere; the man in sunglasses frowned at this. Jaime 'huh'ed and his attention got pulled back to the strangers when they introduced themselves as Nightwing and Wondergirl.

Jaime shrugged and made himself appear relaxed, "so, what can I help you with?"

'Nightwing' opened to speak when his earpiece clicked and a barely audio voice said something. He began talking, said something about sending someone to the moon and a switch of squads.

"This is too weird" Jaime murmured; the Scarab clicked in agreement.

"I'm gonna head into school now, see ya" Jaime quickly trotted up the stairs, he was about to grab the door when-

{Proximity Alert}

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Jaime reacted solely on instinct. He grabbed the wrist and flipped 'Nightwing's body over his head and onto the stone ground.

After realizing what he's done he gasped.

"Lo siento, I'm sorry" the boy apologized and helped Nightwing up, "I didn't mean- I mean-"

"It's fine, I startled you, trust me I got worse from Superboy" Nightwing brushed off the attack.

Jaime couldn't help but blush in embarrasment.

"Look Jaime, sorry we were interrupted, but we really do need to talk" Nightwing stated.

Jaime looked him up and down before crossing his arms over his chest, "alright, what do you wanna talk about?"

"You've heard of Blue Beetle" it wasn't a question; it was a statement.

Jaime got ready to run but made it so subtle not even a Bat would detect.

Nightwing activated a Holo-picture of Ted Kord in his costume.

"Justice Leaguer? Hasn't been seen in months?" Jaime looked closer at the picture as Nightwing continued to explain, "well, he was my friend—and I think he'd want us to help you"

Jaime narrowed his eyes once again and leaned back, Wondergirl walked up so that she was standing next to Nightwing.

"I've been doing fine on my own" Jaime stated, letting the distrust in his eyes and tone show.

"I know what happened over for the last two years was traumatic-"

Jaime snorted; this was ridiculous.

"-but you need allies and someone who could train you"

Jaime looked away, remembering the last time someone agreed to teach him, he remembered the feeling of the Scarab being torn out of his back and the feeling of helplessness when he couldn't feel his legs. But he also remembered the time where his family and friends, allies and trainer, saved him and protected El Paso in his absence.

{Allies in this world will be good, if they deceit us we can break the ties or destroy them}

"Alright" the boy whispered and looked back at the covert hero, "I'm in, but my parents don't know I'm-"

"They know"

Jaime narrowed his eyes.

"You're a minor, parental/guardian permission is a must" Nightwing explained.

Jaime sighed, a month in this dimension and his other self's parents already know he's a hero.

"There's an emergency in Metropolis" Nightwing broke his musing and looked at the boy, "why don't you come along?"

Jaime stared, what did he get himself into?

* * *

**Where I got the info (it is free readings for the comics)-**

**Comicextra **

** blue-beetle-2006/chapter-1**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3- **

Blue Beetle flew next to the New-Genisis motor-ship, heading the opposite way from Metropolis (Nightwing and Wondergirl changed into their uniforms beforehand).

"Look, I don't want to tell you your business ese, but if our destination is Metropolis, then why are we flying west?" the humanoid beetle asked.

"Because, when you are flying with this team, the shortest distance between two points isn't always a straight line"

Jaime frowned at the explanation. He didn't know they had Zeta-tubes in this dimension.

"Still, we're headed for Taos"

* * *

Nightwing landed the New-Genisis tech by a STAR Labs building, it turned into a silver sphere and the three heroes and the alien tech entered the lab.

"I'm glad you came" Nightwing said to Jaime.

Jaime gave a soft laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah, I have no idea what I was thinking, ese. Usually I stay away from stuff like this"

"New kid's been scanned and assigned a designation. We're good when you are"

"What does that mean?" Jaime asked.

"It means, its' time to go" Nightwing answered, guiding Blue Beetle to the Zeta Tube.

Jaime remained silent as the Zeta Tube glowed and called off designations.

One second Jaime was in Star Labs, the next he was in Gotham. Sphere returned to the motor-jet mode and Wondergirl and Nightwing climbed on board.

They flew in silence until the question wouldn't leave Jaime's mind.

"So, if we were going to Metropolis, then why did we Zeta to Gotham?"

Nightwing pointed at something, "that's why"

Jaime looked and was surprised, a see-through blue forcefield surrounded all of the large city of Metropolis, a large ship hovering above it.

"Oh, got it" Jaime murmured.

The motor-jet landed and the two heroes leapt off of it, Nightwing asking a magician if there was any luck.

Jaime landed before jumping back in surprise as Martian Manhunter slid from the ground in front of him.

Soon, he was surrounded by Flash and the stretchy guy as well as everyone who was already there.

{This is not good}

"What is it?" Beetle asked, ignoring Wondergirl's questioning gaze.

{The 'dome' is encasing the entirety of the city-}

"So, if someone wanted to rip the city out of the ground or shrink it no one can stop them?"

{Precisely}

Jaime facepalmed, "this day just keeps getting better and better, any more bad news?"

{Scans indicate that the ship belongs to The Collector, there is also another ship on the moon, belonging to Kylstar}

Jaime sighed, "how is that useful?"

{The Collector only collects from doomed worlds}

"How is Earth doomed?"

"Um, Jaime?"

Jaime ignored the golden-haired girl as he listened to Khaji.

{There could be many reasons, however, only one makes enough sense}

"And that is?"

{The Reach, they are automatically notified when a Scarab comes in contact with a Host on our Dimension, perhaps it is the same with this one}

Jaime paled under the suit of armour.

"Beetle!"

Jaime looked over, "yeah?"

"Come on, we're gonna infiltrate the ship" Wondergirl said.

"Okay" Jaime climbed onboard of Sphere.

Zatana, the magic user, chanted as the motor-jet flew towards the ship.

* * *

Jaime silently followed the heroes, deep in thought.

'Should I do the same plan as last time? What if it doesn't work this time around? What if Khaji Da and I get put On Mode? What if I lose him again?'

{Jaime Reyes, cease these thoughts. They are taking up your mental capacity and you will need that in the fight to come}

Jaime shook his head to clear it, 'you're right, sorry'

{No need to apologize}

"Guys, I think we've found something" they entered a room full of dioramas.

{Those are not dioramas Jaime Reyes; they are real places from different planets}

Nightwing caught on after a few minutes of looking.

'For a Bat, he's slow'

Khaji Da clicked in agreement.

* * *

They left the room and continued to investigate.

"We'll deal with the other stolen cities after we stop it from happening to Metropolis"

They walked a few more minutes before Zatanna gasped, "Nightwing, my glamour!"

The slight pink disappeared from Jaime's vision, he looked around and listened to Khaji Da's warnings.

"I can get it back up but by the time I do it'll be-"

"Too late" a deep, mechanical voice said, "much too late"

Jaime screamed are currents of electricity hit him.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4- **

{This Scarab can neutralize The Collectors attack, Jaime Reyes}

Jaime groaned, "you can? Then what... what are you... waiting for?"

Khaji Da took control of the armour and activated the sonic cannon, both the Reach tech and New Genisis tech blasted sonic waves at The Collector.

The Collector stopped electrocuting them, "New Genisis Life-Tech on this primitive planet?" he looked at Jaime, "and you. The irony of your participation is not lost on my twelfth-level intelligence... But it alters nothing. A portion of this world will be collected, preserved free of contamination"

Jaime stiffened; he knew.

The heroes began to fight the alien and Jaime jumped in. A golden light appeared so suddenly it would have blinded Jaime if not for Khaji's automatic light dampeners, many heroes appeared and Nightwing told them about the bad guy.

A giant red ship blasted the Collector and he exploded.

Soon, the Collector allowed them to leave, but warned them that it was their fault if there was nothing preserved.

Jaime was about to mount to the red ship when the Collector called him attention.

"Bug," Jaime turned, "they are closer than you think"

Jaime narrowed his eyes before turning and he entered into the ship.

* * *

They landed and exited the ship. Jaime listened to the heroes talk when Wondergirl walked up next to him.

"Well?"

"Most confusing day of my life" Jaime answered casually.

"So, you're in?"

"Oh, totally" Jaime responded with a grin, at the very least he could find a way to get home via their tech.

Wondergirl smiled.

{This is a bad idea Jaime Reyes}

"I know" Jaime whispered barely auditable.

* * *

Jaime entered his other self's house that night and was instantly greeted by his other's family's stern faces.

"Jaime Hcaer Reyes, why weren't you at school?" Bianca damanded.

"Oooohhhh, you're in trouble~" Milagro sing-songed.

"Umm, I was... there was a..." Jaime stuttered; he took a deep breath before telling them what happened, leaving some parts out (like the Scarab being sentient and what the Collector told him).

Bianca, Alberto and Milagro stared at him.

"I-I can prove it" Jaime said, he proceeded in slowly allowing Khaji's armour to encase him.

Milagro jumped back in fear (or was it surprise?), the other two looked at each other.

"N-Nightwing said he got your permission, for me being there" Jaime explained.

"And he did" Alberto placed a hand on Jaime armoured shoulder, "but we expected _you_ to tell us, not someone else"

Jaime looked down, "lo siento"

"As long as you're alright" Bianca pulled her not-son into a hug.

Jaime closed his eyes, hating how they accepted him so fast, like he was their son.

"Lo siento" Jaime whispered, but this time he didn't mean it for not telling them about his hero persona, he meant it for lying to them; not that they would know.


	5. Part 5

**Part 5- **

The next day, a Saturday, Jaime was called downstairs by his- by other him's mother. When he got downstairs, he was surprised by the sight of Nightwing drinking coffee at the table like a family member.

"Um" Jaime murmured, "what's going on?"

Bianca smiled, "Nightwing here told us that he would be taking you to their secret base, for training"

"Oh, okay" Jaime tilted his head, "when do we leave?"

"As soon as you've finished breakfast" Nightwing stated.

Jaime ate buttered toast with sunny side up eggs.

They left thirty minutes later.

* * *

Khaji Da clicked coordinates into Jaime's head as soon as they left the Zeta Tube. Jaime glanced around the room.

It was large, but that's not surprising considering they were in a mountain. The floors were made of silvery-grey plaster that looked like metal; the walls kept their rocky surface. Members of the team were watching him carefully with a holo-computer of familiar readings stood behind them.

'Scan the readings, they look familiar'

{Agreed, commencing scan}

Jaime tore his eyes from the computer and studied the other costumed heroes in the room.

A boy wearing a red, yellow and black Robin costume (clearly a Bat) watched him with narrowed masked eyes. Wondergirl and a green boy with a monkey tail gave him encouraging smiles. A giant green, white and black fish (Atlantian) held a female Martian closer to him as he stared at Jaime with large red eyes. Two African-Americans (one large male, one petite female) smiled kindly at him. A girl dressed up as batman but with grey, black and purple (probably a Batgirl or something) carefully examined him.

"Glad you could come Blue" green boy said as he bounded over, "I'm Beast Boy, you've already met Wondergirl and Nightwing. That is Robin, Lagoon Boy, Miss M, Malcolm and Bumblebee, and Batgirl"

Jaime greeted them kindly.

Next, Wondergirl volunteered to show him around the entirety of the HQ. Jaime followed her and memorized where everything was.

"So, Jaime" Wondergirl looked at him curiously, "who were you talking to? At Metropolis I mean"

Jaime stiffened and glanced at her.

"I have an earpiece in my ear whenever I'm on a mission, it's connected to the suites helmet" Jaime lied easily, "I get guided from some friends of mine, it makes it easier to get to get to places"

Wondergirl nodded, "oh" she then proceeded in talking (more like rambling) as she pointed out some places.

{Scan complete}

Jaime zoned Wondergirl's voice out to listen to his lifelong companion's.

{The scans are similar to that of our Dimension; wither it was created when we got here or-}

"Someone else came through"

"Huh?"

Jaime looked at Wondergirl, "nothing, earpiece"

Wondergirl 'oh'ed and went on with her talking.

{Correct. The question is what?}

Jaime bit his bottom lip, 'scan the entire area, if there are cameras, I want to view the footage'

{Very well}

"And that is everything"

Jaime returned his attention to the outer world and found himself in a kitchen.

Jaime smiled at her, "thank you for the tour Wondergirl"

"Cassie, my name's Cassie" she held out a hand.

Jaime shook it gently, "Jaime"

Cassie smiled brightly.

{Street camera picked up something important Jaime Reyes. To view it must be armoured up}

Jaime gave a slight nod and armour wrapped around his body.

"Jaime?"

{Uploading footage}

A screen appeared inside the suit, only allowing Jaime to view it.

_.._

_The streets were deserted until a flash of bright light. It was gone as it started but it left behind a package. Black Beetle, AKA Hector (alias Joshua), stood there. As well as Brenda and Paco. Black Beetle looked at the two and they took one at him and fled, he chased after them. Blasting plasma after them. Soon they were too far away to be seen on the Street cams._

_.._

Jaime stared as the video played and replayed.

"This isn't good"

{My thoughts exactly, how do you want to proceed?}

"Hack into Paco's or Brenda's phone, or a phone near them. Send them to the comm as soon as you can"

{Understood}

"Jaime!"

The armour folded away and Jaime looked at Cassie.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Are you alright? What happened?"

Jaime glanced down before returning her gaze, "personal problem. Sorry"

"Oh, okay" WG said, "let's get back to the others before they start wondering what's taking us so long"

Jaime followed her back to the main room.

* * *

{Jaime Reyes, I got in touch with the Brenda, she is of our dimension}

Jaime relaxed, he landed on the roof of a house, his wings folding away.

"Patch her through"

**"Jaime? Is that you?!" **

"Yeah Brenda, it's me. How are you and Paco?"

**"We're fine, outran Hector. I think he gave up once we got into the forest" **

"Where are you right now?"

**"Um... hold on I see a sign... In front of the place where we found the Scarab" **

Jaime activated his jetpack and flew towards the place, "alright, I'm on my way, stay there"

**"Will do Blue Boss" **

Jaime stopped and dropped to the ground, his eyes widened and is breathing hitched.

"W-was that... Nadia?"

Silence.

**"Um... yeah, she's from this dimension, she helped us hide from Black" **

Jaime closed his eyes, regret for what happened filling him, he forced the tears away.

"I... I'll be there soon" He took off again, soon spotting his friends and this dimension Nadia.

Jaime landed, his armour rippling in distress at the sight of their fallen comrade.

"Hey, I'm Nadia" she held out a hand, "I heard you're not of this dimension"

Jaime forced back a small whine, she looked so much like their Nadia, the Nadia he couldn't save.

"Blue Beetle" Jaime took her hand gently and forced his voice to stay even, "no we're not"

She smiled, "than we should stay in contact until you are able to get back, after all you'll need help. Help the heroes can't provide"

Jaime smiled, "I like how you think"

He gave her a small earpiece, "this is only connected to our *gestures to Brenda, Paco and himself* comms"

She smiled, "I'll start a Virtual Beetle Cave on a hidden cite. It'll help keep tabs on the city"

Jaime nodded.

She turned, "it was really nice meeting you all, but I have to get going! See you all later!"

They said their byes.

Jaime took the two to his house, after explaining to his parent that they were stranded here from their dimension, they agreed to house them until they could get home.

The two took the spare rooms. now.


	6. Part 6

**Part 6- **

_January 1st _

Jaime entered Mount Justice at 4:00pm. He was exhausted from what happened last night and the school day. He just wanted to crash on the couch and not move for the rest of the night, but that didn't happen. There was a mission.

"Miss M, Superboy, Robin, Beast Boy and Blue Beetle you will be Beta Squad" Nightwing said, "Clayface was spotted in Gotham and Batman is busy doing... things so you will be capturing him"

They left five minutes later.

* * *

Jaime yawned for the tenth time as he flew through the Gotham sewers.

{You did not have to come on this mission, you are meant to be at home}

"That place is not my home Khaji Da, and I don't want to be there longer than I had to" he looked down, "I don't wanna lie to them, not more than I have to"

{I... understand}

Jaime kept his eyes open for the muddy villain.

Thirty minutes later, Miss Martian called via mindlink to tell everyone to converge on her location and to tell them that Clayface was taken care of. Khaji Da sent Jaime a map of where the rest of the team was. Jaime turned to follow the map when a suddenly large wave of dizziness hit him.

He dropped to the sewer ground and gripped the wall as he swallowed back nausea. He laid a hand on his head.

"K-Khaji, what's going on?" he asked shakily.

{Dimensional Displacement, it is getting worse}

"W-what about Pa-Paco and Brenda? A-are they alright?" Jaime whispered.

{The Paco and the Brenda are not distributing signs as of yet}

"O-okay, take control...please"

The strange ticklish electrical feeling of Khaji Da taking control made Jaime almost lose his lunch. Khaji Da flew towards the signals on the map as Jaime tried to maintain control of his stomach.

Soon, they were hovering next to the Squad and headed to the Zeta Tube.

* * *

Jaime blasted the shed where the Krolotean signal was coming from. Tools flew everywhere.

"Congratulations Blue, you took out an actual toolshed" Lagoon Boy snarked.

Blue Beetle smirked at Khaji Da's suggestion.

"I'll take that under consideration" the boy purred when the others were out of earshot.

"Beetle, come on!"

Jaime dived into the waters and followed the two into the hidden entrance. They surfaced and his behind a large metal pipe. Blue looked around while the other two conversed, Kroloteans were everywhere!

The sound of an alarm made the Beetle look behind them, a flying mosquito-like security camera. He tapped Robin on the shoulder and distractedly pointed to the camera. Both Lagoon Boy and Robin gaped as hundreds of Kroloteans charged at them.

Blue proceeded in glaring at Lagoon Boy, "soft gig, huh?"

Robin quickly took action, "form up, Blue on the six"

Jaime quickly lifted off the ground and covered their backs as the three fought. Jaime noticed that the ones he fought would look at him than run.

"Wow, they really don't like you" La'gaan said, "I'm a little jealous!"

**Retreat! Off World! I Set The Self-Destruct! Sacrifice The Play-Things Below Is A Must! **

Jaime's head snapped to the Krolotean leader. Many Kroloteans left but some continued to fight.

"Rob! El Jefe started a self-destruct! The prisoners are below!" Blue Beetle called.

"Understood! Get the prisoners out, we'll clean up here than meet you!"

Jaime nodded and went through a tube. He knocked a Krolotean down before grabbing it by the scruff.

**Where is the play-things?**Jaime demanded.

The Krolotean gurgled before pointing to the dark tube. Jaime carried it as it directed him. Once he got through the maze, he found a cage with over ten people inside. The people freaked out but he ignored them as he freed them.

"Come on, the Kroloteans started a self-destruct" Jaime proceeded in leading the civilians out, his new friend still in hand.

He made sure everyone was out before going out; heat hit his legs moments later. Jaime surfaced and saw most of the League and the Den Mother there.

* * *

Jaime collapsed on his bed with a groan, his Dimensional friends watching in worry.

"Jaime? Are you alright?"

He hummed and snuggled into the comforter and pillow.

"Tired" the boy murmured as he yawned and curled up, "I can sleep for a year"

Paco laughed at that and grabbed Brenda's hand.

"Come on Brend' let's let him sleep"

Brenda nodded, gazing at her childhood friend in worry as they left.

* * *

Hundreds of ships laid at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean; Millions of similar ships laid at the bottom of oceans all over the world.

On the main ship, Black Beetle talked to the leader of the Invasion.

"...I will help you take over this world, all I ask in return is that I get to do whatever I want to Blue Beetle"

"You have yourself a deal"

Black Beetle smiled viciously.


	7. Part 7

**Part 7- **

_-January 5- _

It felt like his limbs were made of lead. He didn't feel sick, but he also didn't feel healthy.

"Khaji, what's wrong with me?"

{Dimensional Shift}

"You're lying, if this was happening because of the Shift, than Brenda and Paco would be experiencing the same effects" Jaime groaned and rolled over, pain radiated through his entire body.

"Khaji, what's really going on?"

The Scarab remained silent for a few moments before answering.

{The Reach of this dimension noticed that this Scarab was Off Mode, they are trying to correct the problem}

Jaime groaned, "and you didn't think to tell me?"

{This Scarab did not mean to be deceitful; this Scarab merely did not want Jaime Reyes to worry. This Scarab is activating the extra counter-measures against being put On Mode}

Jaime groaned once more and nodded, "I have school, I have to get ready and leave"

{Recommendation: call in sick, do not go to the Mount Justice to train. Stay home and rest}

"Have you met me?" Jaime rhetorically asked before forcing himself to stand.

A knock on his door sounded.

"Jaime, time to get ready for school!" Brenda's voice called.

"Coming" Jaime called back, wincing when the sound made his head pound like drums.

He stumbled to his dresser and threw on a random set of clothes before heading to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and hair.

{This is a bad idea Jaime Reyes}

Khaji Da's warning met deaf ears as Jaime opened his door and headed downstairs. Brenda tossed him an apple (which he caught) and the three left after saying bye to the remaining occupants.

"Are you alright Jaime?" Paco asked when Jaime didn't respond to their usual banter.

"I'm fine, just tired... I guess" Jaime responded before yawning, he didn't want his friends to worry.

They soon got to school before heading their separate ways to their classrooms. Jaime sat down heavily in his chair. Jaime ignored the concerned look from Tye Longshadow, this dimension's Jaime's best friend, as he laid his head in his arms, which were crossed over the table.

"Hey, you alright?" Tye asked, concern was clear in his gaze.

Jaime hummed and closed his eyes, the feeling of being sick growing.

Jaime thought as he drifted off, 'wake me once class starts'

{Understood}

…

Once it was lunch time, Jaime slept with his head resting against Paco's shoulder. Paco and Brenda shared concerned looks.

…

Jaime entered Mount Justice, his head pounding even more than before.

{This is not recommended Jaime Reyes}

"Yeah, I know" Jaime murmured before entering the Mission Room.

"Good, you're here" Nightwing said when he laid eyes on the Beetle.

"Sorry I'm late" Jaime apologize.

Nightwing accepted the apology before giving him and Bee their assignment, "you two will apprehend the Krolotaen at Bibbo's Diner"

They left and headed to the diner in civilian clothing. They entered and the Krolotean took off when it saw them. Karen and Jaime dawned their suites as they gave chase.

Blue Beetle transformed his arm into a netting system and fired. The machine got caught and the more they struggled, the stronger the net became.

"Good job Blue!" Bee smiled as she took the Krolotean out of the disguise, holding it by its scruff.

It screeched in anger as the two took it with them to the Cave.

…

Jaime collapsed after patrol and shivered as the cold hit him.

"How much longer until those systems are up?" Jaime asked and he curled under the covers.

{Systems are 67 percent done}

Jaime groaned and closed his eyes, "wake me in time for school"

{At this rate, you will fall into a really sickness Jaime Reyes, I suggest staying home tomorrow}

"I'll take that under consideration" Jaime murmured before falling into a fitful sleep.

Khaji Da remained silent and returned to fighting the Reach broadcast.


	8. Part 8

**Part 8- **

_-January 6th-_

Today was an easy training day. Everyone got paired with someone and once everyone went, the winners fight each other, this goes on until there is only one person left. After that, there is free time until a mission (if there is a mission) (no powers).

Jaime sat against the wall as the brightness of the lights and the tilting of the room made him nauseas.

{I told you to call in sick}

'And I told you 'no'' Jaime groggily thought back, blinking sluggishly.

{This is not safe Jaime Reyes}

'Neither is anything else we do, and yet we still do it'

{…. Touche}

"Blue Beetle and Wondergirl" Nightwing's voice was distant.

Jaime blinked and forced himself to his feet before going to the training mat.

"Begin"

Jaime allowed instinct to guide him after barely dodging a fist to the face. He dodged and threw some punches back. They parried around and it seemed like a dance... a very dizzying and blurry dance. Suddenly, Wondergirls' fist hit his chin and he was on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

Oh, Jaime amused, the floating black dots are a nice touch.

{Jaime Reyes, you are sick!}

That's not nice, I don't call you names head-voice, Jaime frowned at the rudeness of the voice.

{No}

Jaime smiled once more; the lights were finally darkening!

Suddenly, a blurry face was in his vision.

Oh! Jaime grinned, it's Ala De La Noche!

"Jaime? Are you alright?"

Jaime frowned, Ala De La Noche sounded weird, like he was under water.

{Jaime Reyes, you are burning up}

But, I'm not on fire, Jaime blinked, in fact, I'm freezing.

{You have Pyrexia}

Pyrexia, what a funny name.

Oh look, now Ala De La Noche was closer and placing his hand on my forehead!

"Jaime, you're burning up!" Ala De La Noche exclaimed before looking at something behind him, "Robin, get a med team"

Jaime shivered and rolled over to his side before curling up.

"Jaime, can you hear me?"

Jaime felt warmth on his back and arched into it, trying to seek more.

"Beetle?"

Jaime mumbled something too low for him to hear, but from the sudden shift from Ala De La Noche, Ala must have heard.

{Inserting sedative}

Jaime's blurry vision turned to a blissful darkness.

* * *

Nightwing watched the nurses scan Jaime through the window, worried about the younger. Wondering why he didn't take the day off if he was sick.

A nurse left the room and walked over to him.

"How is he?"

The nurse looked worried and that gave Nightwing a very bad feeling, "at first glance, the symptoms correlate with Influenza, but with further scanning we detected an unknown virus"

Nightwing felt dread go through him, "is there any way to treat it?"

"We've already given him antibiotics; we also sent his scans to the CDC to see if they can find anything to help; or if there were any other related cases"

Nightwing nodded.

* * *

Brenda and Paco heard about Jaime's illness when Nightwing called Bianca and told her. They wanted to see him but Nightwing explained that no one knows what kind of virus it was or what the incubation period was so the HQ was on lock-down; no one in, no one out.


	9. Part 9

**Part 9-**

_-January 7th- _

Jaime blinked open his eyes before closing them once more when he was blinded by the strong light.

"Oh, my head" he groaned, "what happened?"

{The completion of the Protection Protocol took more energy than previously predicted, add that to your constant stubbornness and you get sick}

'Oh, so I'm better now?' Jaime looked around, not recognizing the room, "where are we?"

{Mount Justice Medical Room. Jaime Reyes, the doctors took some of your blood and ran it. Due to the Dimension differences, they believe you have a virus}

'What did I have?'

{The Common Cold}

Jaime chuckled, "nice"

The door opened and a doctor in a hazmat suite, they stopped in what seemed to be surprise before heading over to him.

"Mr. Reyes, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine"

The doctor nodded and checked his vitals, temperature, ect... looking stumped for a moment before quickly covering it up.

"Well, it looks like the virus ran its course"

"Virus?" Jaime feigned confusion.

"The one we detected earlier, we sent a sample to the CDC and it seems to be a mutated version of the Common Cold"

"Oh"

"Luckily, they confirmed that it was not contagious"

"That's good"

"It is"

Jaime shifted so that his back was against the wall as he watched the doctor work.

"When am I allowed to get released?"

"Tomorrow if there is no rebound of the virus"

Jaime nodded in understanding.

* * *

Jaime was released the next day after the 'virus' didn't return.

{Jaime Reyes}

Jaime frowned, Khaji Da sounded... worried.

'Go ahead'

{I have reason to believe that the Reach are already here}

Jaime stiffened and forcefully pushed back dreaded memories, 'do you know where exactly?'

{No, I am performing a scan on this planet as of right now, however, they may be jamming their identification coding}

'Understood'

Jaime gasped in surprise when he was suddenly slammed into by a little green monkey.

"Blue, you're okay!" the monkey shouted as he shape-shifted into Garfield Logan, AKA Best Boy.

"Si, I'm good"

Garfield cuddled closer to the bug and Jaime carefully carried him to the main area where everyone else was.

..

-3 Hours Later-

Jaime explained what happened (leaving the fact about the Reach out) to Brenda and Paco and they all had a good laugh.

"I cannot believe that out Dimensions Common Cold is more advanced than theirs" Paco grinned, "that must have scared them so much!"

"It did knucklehead, "no one in, no one out" remember?" Brenda stated.

"Ohhhh yeahhhh" Paco smiled sheepishly.

The two others rolled their eyes good naturedly.


End file.
